The Bet Transfiguration vs Potion
by Mo II
Summary: Snape and McGonagall play chess and discuss the effectivness of potions vs. transfigurations. Slighly drunk they agree on a strange but intriguing bet. -Would be nice to know what you think :
1. Chapter 1 The bet

Chapter 1: The bet

He moved his queen a few squares across the chess board and leaned back into his armchair. After three quite generous whiskeys even Severus Snape starts to relax, at least slightly. Minerva watched him out of the corner of her eyes and smiled to herself. He was almost finished. She made her move and poured herself another drink.

The dungeons where softly lightened by the flames of the fireplace and a few candles here and there. Snape took some time for his next move knowing that there was no way out anymore. He watched her while she set him chess mate with an annoying implicitness.

"You know", he sad slowly, minding his words carefully in order not to talk fuzzy, which he was close to and well aware of that. "You may win the chess, but when it comes to potions and transfigurations, the greater effect will always arise from potions."

He knew he turned out be a horrible looser, but Minerva won far more often than he could stand and he suspected this was more about her stronger whiskey tolerance, than about her strategic abilities.

Minerva took a deep sip and grabbed the wand with her free hand. She pointed it towards Snape and send a few silent spells towards him, before he could react quick enough to prevent their effects. Strangely he could not tell, what effect that was. But judging from her satisfied smile she had succeeded. He threw a questioning and annoyed glance at her and chuntered:

"I do not like people to put spells on me"

"Severus, I am just trying to disprove your statement about transfigurations. You see I just did some minor adjustments on your appearance and as you will find, they have an astonishing effect." Minerva replied, making herself a little bit more comfortable than she usually did, when she played chess with her colleague. It had been a surprisingly pleasant evening, turning into an even more pleasant night and she was in a strange playful mood.

Snape got up carefully to his feed and headed towards the bathroom door, feeling a little blurry while trying to walk as straight as possible. He took a deep look into the mirror and didn't saw anything, but himself not exactly in his best condition.

"What are you talking about, you batty old witch?", he shouted back in to the living room of his private quarters.

"Men are unbelievable. Hair, Severus and more importantly: teeth", she replied half shouting, half chuckling.

Snape turned back to the mirror and bared his teeth and actually found a difference. What had been quite a messy bunch of yellow sticks in the hole of his mouth had become a neat row of shining white columns. He stared bewildered at them and then at his hair, which was with some imagination softer and more lustrous. He shrugged and went back to the living room.

Minerva had her eyes closed and seemed to enjoy the silence. She sat up when passed her and sat back into his chair.

"And? Isn't that much more attractive?", she asked with a wink in her voice.

"I never intended to improve my attractiveness, would be contra productive in my job.", he said coolly.

She sighed. "Ah come on Severus, it is not like Hogwarts is stuffed with attractive man. You should not make yourself less attractive on purpose, for the sake of all of us."

He raised one eyebrow very slowly. "Someone had quite a load whiskey tonight, huh?"

Minerva nodded. "Maybe. Still, I proved you wrong about the effectiveness of transfigurations, that you have to admit.

He shrugged and bend his head slightly. "I would still say a potion could do better", he answered and took his drink back in his lean hands. "You can never make somebody do things he does not intend to do with pure transfigurations"

She laughed and said: "I wouldn't bet on that one, Severus. Trust me I have some experience here" She stood up slowly and seemed to intend leaving. But now it was Snape being in a frisky mood.

"Fine let's have a bet. Potions against transfigurations. You transform in what ever you think as effective and I hand you over something I consider as effective. The first one loosing control looses the bet"

She stood there motionless, looking slightly confused. Was that Severus Snape talking? More probably it was the whiskey talking out of Severus Snape. But still, was he serious?

"I wasn't aware of how drunk you are", she said, with a slightly shaky voice.

"Afraid to loose a bet? The winner is taking the other once detentions for the next two month", he suggested.

He was getting seductive. Professor Doctor McGonagall became quite curious how this would end and she knew there was just one way to find out.

"I need a moment", she said and went to the bathroom.

Thank you for reading. Please let me know your opinion


	2. Chapter 2 The game

Chapter two: The Game

She stared back into her own face, which was flushed a bit. The pale skin was covered with lines, forming something like a sheer spider web. Her slim lips where almost reduced to a line in her face. She needed definitely some inspiration to make this look enticing. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she had looked in her twenties. No, still to young, to girlish and bony. Beginning thirties … better, yes much better. She started to whisper spells and did not open her eyes until she was done. Her reconditioned self was glancing back at her and seemed to be quite satisfied; it had every right to be. The skin was soft and plain like velvet, her lips where full and her body had his curves back, plus some extra that had never existed before.

The dress was just a snap with the wand, something she did as an aside.

Snape looked up when she came back examining her very thoroughly. He tried to be unimpressed and knew he failed. She had done a marvellous job. Her slender body was covered with a well shaped black dress of lace, which highlighted her regained curves in a spectacular way. But despite of that it was her face that struck him most. It was Minerva and absolutely not Minerva at the same time. The bright green eyes, with that typical half strict half curious look, that never revealed her true thoughts where exactly the same. But those sensual lips, this soft skin, those high cheekbones, he had never seen before.

She felt how his gaze stopped shortly when it passed the point where her bosom was exposed a bit by the black lace of her dress. She was pleased with her effect and sat down in front of him, when he was finished with his little private investigation.

Snape cleared his throat and handed her a drink. "There you go, all ingredients inclusive"

He was curious about her reaction. She had to release control now completely for she hadn't the slightest clue what he had added to her drink.

She took the glass and inspected it suspiciously. "How long will it last? And how do you make sure it works for the right person"

"Twelve hours maximum, polyjuice principle", he answered shortly.

Minerva took a deep breath and downed the drink. It tasted a bit salty and whiskey, more whiskey than salty.

He watched her curious and with a hint of amazement. "You do trust me, do you?" He stated obviously a bit surprised.

"Obviously I do. How long until I feel something?"

"Ten minutes, quarter of an hour, not long. So far so good and now?"

"Chess?", she suggested and leaned forward to grab some pieces, well aware of the prospect she was giving him.

It felt astonishingly good to be in a young body again, even if it was just for one night. Just to know that her movements where triggering some ideas in the member of other sex in front of her was extraordinary gratifying.

She watched the usually so stiff Snape in his black robe and the buttoned frock. He seemed to be slightly heated. While he arranged the pieces on the chess board she poured drinks for both of them.

"Let the games begin", she chuckled; he raised his glass to her and they clinked glasses.

They played a while silently before she asked: "What exactly is it, that I gulped?"

Snape smiled shifty smile. "Nervous? I think one could call it aphrodisiacal."

"I thought you'd go for a love potion", she stated, feeling a little dizzy, without knowing if it was caused by the whiskey or the extras in her drink.

"No, I intended to play fair and this would be completely different magic, Minerva and by the way not exactly harmless. Most of the effective love potions tend to occasionally cause long term effects, if they lead to certain actions. And considering that we both are not exactly sober and you did quite well with …" he paused and left the rest to her fantasy.

"How Gentleman of you. Who would have guessed you are hiding one in your robes", she said chuckling. While he had been talking Minerva had found out that the dizzy feeling in her head was caused by the potion and expanded its impact to the rest of her body. She felt in a strange way warm and tensed and caught herself watching him like a hawk his pray.

Minerva made her next move watching her hands shaking a little. She was well aware of the fact that she was on verge of loosing both games, if she did not change strategy quickly.

She rearranged herself on the sofa, glancing at him in a more than suggestive way. "How is it, Severus, that you have this sort of stuff in stock?"

To his great satisfaction Severus had noticed how the potion started affecting her. What he had not considered was how damn desirable she looked in this very special state. It took him a few moments to react to her question, for he had to push some very different thoughts aside.

Snape turned his gaze from the chess board to her and gulped a bit before he answered,

"Trust me, you don't wanna know"

He was sure that the methods of the dark lord where a topic neither of them wanted to discuss at the moment. Even less he wanted to explain her how he made contact to ignorant muggle women in the shabby bars of London on very lonely nights.

Minerva played thoughtful with a strain of her soft black her. "Alright"

After a moment of quietness Snape asked: "Do you believe in free will?"

Minerva looked at him quite confused, about the strange question. "Of course I do. Otherwise this bet would be sheer nonsense."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You know muggles are not as stupid as we tend to believe. In order to compensate their lack of magic they investigate all sorts of things, which we don't have the slightest clue about."

Minerva leaned back on the sofa, trying hard to concentrate on his words. He had sparked her interest. The only problem was his astonishing black eyes and the soft curve of his mouth had done so as well.

"For example the brain: They know a lot about its parts and functions. But they still state that we might never be able to understand how it works. … So if we don't know how the organ which is making our decisions works, how shall we tell that these are our decisions?" he stated calmly. It gave him a strange kind of certainty to discuss this sort of things, because it kept him from imaging how to get rid of this dress of hers.

Minerva took another sip of whiskey and gazed back at him. "I agree. But I prefer to stick to the concept of free will anyway; otherwise I might loose this bet very fast. Is that what you are doing the whole time; trying to correspond with your brain, in order to convince it of the right decision?"

He smiled a shaky smile and said "Maybe" His gaze did not leave her eyes even for a blink. A strange tension was in the heavy warm air.

Snape hurried to look back at the chess board and set her chess mate. That took her by surprise, but considering that she had not paid too much attention towards the game it should not have done so.

Snape still seemed to be sort of calm, which was something she could not say about herself anymore. Her heart was beating fast; she could hear her own blood pulsing through her body. Minerva was absolutely sure a touch of skin to skin, would kill her. She had to get out as quick as possible, if she didn't want to loose this bet ultimately.

Getting up to her feed was easier than she thought, staying there was not.

She managed to bring at least the shade of a smile on her face and said: "Thank you Severus for this very pleasant evening"

Severus was disappointed to see her flee for he knew she was close to loose control and he definitely wanted to sit in first row when it happened.

He followed her to the door staying very close behind, noticing that he was almost as close to loose as Minerva.

When she reached the door, she turned around, and found herself standing very close to him.

"You are pushing your luck, aren't you?", she whispered, well aware of the heat of his tensed body.

"Mine or yours?", he whispered moving his head closer, his cheek streaking hers, sending little electric shocks through her whole body.

Minerva stood there paralysed; knowing that one single move of her would be the end. She was not exactly certain, whether she still wanted to win their bet. Did she care? The harsh sting of her already hurt pride told her she did. On the other hand she was so close to touch him, feel him. Minerva was sure that it would be wonderful to do so.

Severus was not sure what to do next, but he was sure that he didn't want her to leave. So he kissed her cheek, so soft, so light that it seemed to be pure imagination. But she felt it wasn't. It took him so long to retreat from her cheek, that she was almost certain, she would finally win their bet. But than without a warning he bent back.

"Good night Minerva", he said, reached for the handle and opened the door.

Thank you for reading. Please share your opinion, I am very curious.


	3. Chapter 3 The Winners

Sorry it took me a bit longer. Hope you like it. Let me know.

**Chapter 3: Winners**

Concentrating hard on each single step, Minerva walked into the cold hallway. "Good night Severus" The door closed, leaving just a noisy echo.

Minerva walked a few steps further before she leaned back against the cold, moistly wall. She couldn't go a single step further, neither she wanted to. She bit her lips and tried to calm down, without any success.

Cheeky bastard he was. So they both won the bet, but Minerva didn't feel like a winner. It seemed more like they both lost a once in a lifetime opportunity of a complete unrealistic escape into something absolutely different, exiting and maybe a little bit foolish. Instead they both proofed to be proud and unbending. Congratulations! To what? To nothing.

She had not been the only one having these kind thoughts. The moment the door closed he regretted that he had let her go, instead of loosing this damn bet, and having now a beautiful woman in his arms. He was well aware of the fact that in reality she was his quite aged colleague, but he could not care less. Awesome, he still had great self-control, but this one time it hadn't been necessary. It took him another second to come to a plain obvious conclusion.

Minerva shrieked a bit when she heard the crack of the dungeon door, but did not dare to look down the hallway. She listened to the fast steps, coming up towards her, closer and closer.

Suddenly she felt him standing directly in front of her, his fast, warm breath on her face. His voice deep and husky when he said: "I think we can consider both of us as winner and call this game of?"

Minerva nodded slowly, still without opening her eyes, without exactly knowing what she was afraid of. She was not a young woman anymore, she lost her courage on this area ages ago, for some reasons and she was sure another kiss and good bye would be one to much.

Severus could almost feel her uncertainty and that urgent need of a touch; he did not intend to disappoint her.

He abruptly closed the gab between them and laid one hand around the curve of Minerva's neck. She instinctively clasped her arms around his back and shoulders, when he pressed his lips on hers. Both of them tangled around each other, breathlessly kissing, felt astonishingly right and she didn't care whether it was the potion, the whiskey, both or something completely different; it just felt to good.

She felt his other hand wandering all over her body making her vibrating like a strained string, while her hand moved up his hair grasping the full black silk. Willingly she opened her mouth to his urgent demands and found herself caught more in a dance then a duel of tongues that caused a sudden tug in her lower body. Severus pressed himself against her and her against the wall, making no effort to hide his growing excitement. It wasn't easy for him to break their kiss for a few breathless words.

"Let's go back in my rooms" and she just nodded unable to speak.

They made their way back to his quarters, slammed the door and proceeded where they had stopped. Snape could not remember the last time he had felt so aroused, so intoxicated by another human being. He traced countless lines across her skin, trying to taste as much of her as possible, while he felt her restless hands wandering all over his body.

Their mouth found each others company again and tangled up in a long and hungry kiss. Their bodies clasped close together, enjoying the growing heat.

Snape broke the kiss for a moment in order to find the zipper of her dress, but did not succeed. "How shall I get you out of this thing?", he growled against her neck, feeling his hardening member urging for some freedom as well.

"Oh damn", she moaned quietly. "I forgot to create one" and with silent spell she removed her dress in a more than elegant way. He took a sharp breath when he suddenly touched her bare skin, just covered by very inspiring underwear. Severus couldn't help but grin a little bit. "No zipper, but beautiful underwear; you are a mysterious woman, Minerva McGonagall.", he thought.

While he had admired her undergarments Minerva had begun to unbutton his robes, but obviously found them much to challenging for the moment and got rid of them in the same way she had done it before.

His slender, wiry body felt good under the constant touch of her hands, running all over his well defined muscles. She could feel his hard erection pressing against her lover body, setting her in a state of thoughtless pleasure.

Suddenly he lifted her up and when she instinctively crossed her legs around his back, he transported her to the bedroom. As soft as possible he dropped her on the mattress, following soon by lying next to her. The room was almost completely dark, just a soft glow was shining from the candles in the living room.

His hand started a slow journey from her throat to her breasts moving further down below. She leaned up slightly to kiss him, when she opened her legs for him. Severus kissed her hungrily and forceful, finding her absolutely ready for him.

He moaned when he felt her hand on his almost twitching shaft, knowing that if she went on like that he wouldn't last long.

One of Minerva's hands moved to his tensed butt pulling him closer down to her. He was positioning himself close to her entrance glancing at her questioning.

"What do you need, Severus, an extra invitation?" she asked impatiently moving her body in order to meet his.

He got the message, with short and determined thrust he grounded himself into her and was instantly rewarded by a breathless moan from her.

They both relished the most intimate touch of the other one for a few moments without moving. When he felt he couldn't stand the tension any longer he started to move slowly back and forth. Minerva had her eyes closed, concentrating on both of their movements, her mind free of anything else but this.

She sensed the tension in her abdomen growing so fast that it almost took her breath away. She heard Severus' deep groan and felt his hot breath against her ear, driving her crazy.

Severus increased the speed of his trusts, driven by his quickly rising need to release himself. He felt her clenching under his movements and moaning from lust. Overpowered by his own sensations he was unable to think of anything, but her and his own joy. When he came sudden and hard, he felt her tightening around him.

She slipped a short shout as he pushed her over the edge by his strong orgasm. For a moment neither of them dared to move. Their minds were still blank and they had no interest at all to change that. After what seemed eternity Severus rolled of and came to lie next to her. Both of them stared to the ceiling, uncertain what to do next.

Thank you for reading. I would be glad to hear your opinion.


End file.
